


A new identity

by femmetastiic



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Fluff, Other, just all around happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmetastiic/pseuds/femmetastiic
Summary: After struggling with his identity for some time, Dewey figures something out.





	A new identity

Dewey’s relationship with his identity had always been...complicated to say the least. For three whole years of his life he went with the label of trans boy. He didn’t quite feel like a boy but it meant he wasn’t a girl either.  
The pronouns he/him stuck though. It felt so right when someone would refer to him as a he. But he meant boy as far as he knew.  
He would soon come to realize that wasn’t the case.  
There was an entire community of people who used he/him that weren’t boys or girls! There were so many terms but agender is what he liked most.

First it was Louie who came out when they were nine. He proclaimed that he was something called “nonbinary”; a term they had all heard at school and on the internet. And he was..a lesbian?  
At first Dewey couldn’t grasp this. But when he asked Louie about it the triplet in green was more than happy to explain. That night Dewey realized he could be a lesbian, too.

Second came Huey when they were ten. She nervously told their family of four that she was a girl and not a boy and wanted to be referred to as a she.  
This was a proud family moment. Donald was more than supportive (being trans himself) and started to ask her about clothes and other such things. She would also later come out as a lesbian.

Last but not least came Dewey.  
Hands sweaty and fingers fidgeting he asked that Huey and Louie joined him on the floor. Since Huey had come out they had moved in with Scrooge so there was plenty of room for all three of them now.  
How did he start this?  
“Um..to start off..I’m not..a boy…” he trailed off, unsure of how to explain to them.  
“B-but I’m not a girl either! I’m..kind of somewhere in between? But I’m not nonbinary like Louie.” Dewey rambled, his jitters getting the best of him.  
“Slow down, Dewey. Take a deep breath.” came Huey’s calming voice, making his beak snap shut as he listened. He nodded and took the advice breath and continued on.  
It was hard for him at first but when he finally told them he was ecstatic. His energy almost immediately returned.  
Huey and Louie knew that Dewey was happy now.


End file.
